Coffee Mugs
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Gwen's been at Torchwood for a few months but doesn't feel as if she's really part of the team. Ianto shows her how wrong she is with a simple gift- a coffee mug.


Coffee Mugs

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Author profile

Summary: Gwen's been at Torchwood for a few months but doesn't feel as if she's really part of the team. Ianto shows her how wrong she is with a simple gift- a coffee mug.

Notes: Takes place after her affair with Owen ends but before the end of series one. A one-shot of friendship and growing bonds. Short and sweet.

~_~_~

Gwen sat at her desk and looked around the empty Hub. Jack had taken Owen and Toshiko out a little while ago to investigate some strange energy patterns at the hospital. Only Ianto was still there but he had been in the Archives all day. Which meant that she was alone.

Figures, she thought. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had been a part of Torchwood now for a few months and yet she still did not feel like she was fully accepted. In fact, she felt as if she was not wanted at all.

"Coffee?"

She spun around in the chair so quickly that she tumbled form it. The only thing that kept her from falling and landing on the floor were the strong hands that moved just as fast to steady her. She looked up, face flushed, to Ianto.

"Thanks," she said trying to keep the embarrassment from her voice.

"Watch out for the chairs. I think they've been possessed by some alien technology that Jack forgot to mention we had."

She giggled at the comment and the deadpan expression that went with it. That was what she liked about Ianto; he could make her feel relaxed with just a witty comment. She loved it whenever he argued with Owen, as the medic just wasn't witty enough.

"I was wondering about that! Who knows what sort of alien tech might be lying around the Hub," she said as he let of her arm.

"Indeed. I truly believe that Jack's coat is of alien origin. I mean seriously, he never goes anywhere without it. It must have some sort of hold on him."

"Hmm. We may have to stage some sort of intervention then."

"Quite possibly. Until then, how about a coffee? I just made a fresh pot. You looked like you could use a break and I also have some sandwiches that I brought." He frowned and rubbed at his neck. He probably had a crick in it, she thought. She'd only been in the Archives a few times but some of the shelves were very tall. "Would you care to join me? I made far too many and if I'm correct it's been a while since you ate last." His frown deepened as he peered at her. "You shouldn't neglect your health. Don't force me to call you every morning to make certain that you eat breakfast. Experts say it's the most important meal of the day, you know."

Gwen smiled at his friendly concern. "Well, we can't let your sandwiches go to waste. I'd love to join you."

He held out his arm and led her to the couch behind Toshiko's station. He had set up a plate of sandwiches as well as a plate of biscuits. A pot of fresh brewed coffee sat between filled mugs. One was blue and had black coffee; the other was a multi-colored striped mug with cream and sugar.

"I love this mug," Gwen stated as she lifted it to take a sip of the mind-blowing coffee. Liquid heaven was what it was.

"I'm glad. When I purchased it I was worried that you would hate it."

"Huh?" She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean? Wasn't it in the cupboard?"

"Not until I bought it." He handed her a plate with a sandwich. "I fretted for days over what sort of mug to get you. I know it's a little thing, trivial really, but considering how much we all consume and live off caffeine I figured if you had to look at it all day it should at least be pleasing to your eyes." He took a bite of his sandwich and reached for his coffee. He had tucked a napkin into his collar to catch crumbs and spills. She'd been thinking for a while that he was a little OCD but looking at him now she saw it as part of his charm.

"So you went out and bought a mug just for me?"

"Yep." He chewed another bite. "It took me longer to buy yours' than everyone else's. Your personality is so bright and cheerful, like you, I wanted to find a mug that suited it."

"So what's the story behind the others' then?"

"Tosh's was bought from a little store in France that specializes in Japanese goods. I bought the matching saucer for her when she has tea. Owen's I bought from the hospital he interned at before joining Torchwood. It has the hospital logo on it. Jack's came from Torchwood One. He claimed when I met him that he wanted nothing to do with Torchwood One so I decided to prove him wrong. I stalked him for my job -- you know why, now -- and even served him a cup of coffee with a mug that somehow survived the destruction. Now he uses it more than any other mug. My own mug was given to me when I first moved to London. I frequented a little coffee shop near my flat and one of the girls there gave it to me when they were replacing all of the mugs with new ones. I've been using it ever since."

"So, all of our mugs have sentimental value…. Well, except for mine." Gwen smiled at the thought of Owen drinking coffee from a hospital mug. And Ianto stalking Jack… she would have to get all the details later.

"Oh, but it does!" Ianto said with a smile. "You don't remember?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Just after you joined us, about a few weeks in, you came into work wearing this shirt that was striped and very cheerful looking. Tosh said it was pretty and you told her that you had woken up with a case of the 'blahs' and needed to wear something cheerful to perk you up. You said that your mother had bought it for you and at first had hated it, said it was silly, but quickly realized how comfortable and happy you felt whenever you wore it."

She stared at him in amazement. That had been months ago! Just before Ianto's suspension.

"You remembered that?"

"Of course. I remember everything my friends tell me."

Friends. He considered her a friend.

"So you searched for a mug that was striped and cheerful just for me?"

"Of course I did. If stripes and bright colors help cheer you up then I wasn't going to rest until I found the perfect mug." He set his sandwich down and looked at her. "With all that you're sure to see here you need to hold on to the things that make you smile even more tightly than before. Besides," he said with a soft, gentle smile. "What are friends for?"

Gwen smiled and picked her mug back up. She saw it differently now. It wasn't just a mug. It was a symbol. She was Ianto's friend and a full-fledged member of the team.

'Yeah, what are friends for… Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me too, Gwen. Me too."

They sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their lunch. No more words were needed.

End


End file.
